Surprising Events
by xoxocullenluverxoxo
Summary: Edward goes out leaving Bella with Emmett and Jasper. She needs comfort and guess whos there to give it! r
1. Apologies

I was sitting in Edward's living room that night watching Emmett play his video games and Jasper reading a book.

I think it was something about one of the wars he had been in. Edward was out hunting with Alice and Rosalie.

Esme and Carlisle were in Seattle for a romantic movie and stroll through the park kind of night.

Edward (being the master of protectiveness) had both of his brothers at home watching me, because it takes two full grown vampires to watch a fragile human being…I mean really.

I was happy though. I never got to spend any time with my future-brothers. I was always with Edward, Alice, or at home.

I never went anywhere because of the whole over-protective-vampire-boyfriend thing.

As I was sitting there thinking of the other night that Edward and I had been talking in my room about odd things, I remembered growing frustrated at the fact every time I would move closer to him, he would move away.

I kept thinking about this and realized the fact that I really wanted to relieve my little problem between my legs, and how a quick trip to the bathroom might help, but not really because after a while my hand and Mr. Rabbit just wasn't working anymore.

Jasper suddenly left the room, and Emmett was grinning at me. I looked at him and asked why he was looking at me like that. "Cause, my beautiful sister, you smell wonderful."

I looked at him a couple seconds wondering what he was talking about. Then he proceeded to laugh at my very confused state.

I looked away embarrassed, still not knowing why he was still laughing.

Jasper walked in the room about ten minutes later and sat down on the love seat he was perched on previous to his exit. He didn't look at me, just throwing random glances at Emmett.

Emmett finally turned off the gaming system and looked at Jasper and I.

I finally just blurted out at him, "Why do you keep doing that?!" he looked temporarily confused before he realized what I was talking about.

"Well lil sis, I have figured out a solution to your problem." I stared at him not having the slightest clue what he was talking about.

As far as I could tell I was just fine…

besides the dating a vampire and having a best friend as a were-wolf and then the often visits to the hospital because I tripped or I fell…

other than that I was at a loss at what he was talking about.

Emmett looked at me expecting some sort of light bulb to flash.

I just couldn't figure out what he was talking about. Jasper cleared his throat before speaking, "Bella, we could…umm…smell you from across the room.

That is the reason I had to leave."

"So are you saying for some reason my blood smells better than any other night?" I asked.

Emmett burst out laughing and then cleared his throat and spoke at me slowly and clearly as if he was talking to a five year old. "Bella, we could smell your pussy and how wet you were from thinking of something…or someone."

I just looked at them and started to get up to run, needless to say I only got a couple steps before Emmett grabbed me from behind and had me in an impossible to get free from hold so I couldn't get away.

I knew it was useless to struggle or try and get away so when I tried to wiggle away from Emmett and he let me go I turned and gasped at the fact that I had gotten away from him.

Of course while I was silently gloating I felt a pair of arms stretch behind me and felt an almost dizziness of mixed emotions pouring over me.

Lust and hunger waved through the most.

I almost fainted from the overload of emotions, but Jasper suddenly turned me around so we were chest to chest. He looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

I could tell he was having the same battle with himself as I had often seen the same look on Edward's face when I tried to often 'stimulate' him.

I felt Emmett come up behind me and wrap his arms around me burying his face in my neck and then taking an unnecessary breathe he slowly licked up my neck and moaned.

I looked at Jasper and smiled sweetly at him. "I wonder what would happen if Edward got home early and found us like this…."

He looked petrified for a moment, and then turned around to look at Emmett who looked at me and said, "Ya know, you're probably right."

And I watched them resume what they were doing before my "interruption".

I growled at them and walked out the door and sat down on one of the decorative benches.

I felt two presences sit beside me. "Sorry Bella, I just couldn't help but to tease you. It's just funny to get you all worked up," said Emmett.

"I didn't think it was funny…"I grumbled.

I felt a calm rush over me. "Thanks Jazzy"

"Ya, thanks Jazzy," Emmett mimicked.

I growled at him.

He growled back and not in the playful way either. All of the sudden I felt the world just disappear from underneath me, and I was staring into the very dark eyes of Emmett.

I felt a powerful sweep of warmth that I felt to the very center of my already throbbing core, and knew that Jasper probably had something to do with that.

*

*

**A/N: So this was my attempt at smut. It's not done so if you want me to continue…review or pm me! Tell me what you think what you don't like, what I could put in the next chapter…stuff of that sort. **

**I'm not going to continue this if I don't get ideas cause frankly I'm at a standstill with this.**

**AND! I will get a beta if anyone thinks I should or wants to beta it for me. **


	2. Finally, Relief

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy. Sorry this took me so long to get to you!

* * *

I looked up at Emmett and heard his deep breathing which kinda surprised me seeing as he was a vampire and he didn't really need to breathe.

I was given a chance to study his face while he had his eyes closed and listened to his steady breathe. I noticed he had a perfect face with dimples. He had a slightly curved nose, but it looked hot on him. His hair was cut in a buzz and was gelled to perfect little spikes.

And of course saving the best for last, his lips.

They were perfect.

They were a peach color and was slightly tinged with red from his last hunt.

I looked back at his eyes which were still closed and moved my face closer so I could smell him better, wondering if he was as good smelling as Edward. All of the sudden I felt a blast of lust course through my body.

And in reaction I thrust up into Emmett's not so little Emmett.

His eyes flew open meeting mine. His had suddenly turned pitch black, apparently affected but Jasper's gift as much as I was.

I had the sudden urge to kiss him and with another felling of lust course through me, I did just that.

They were full and melting into mine. They were similar to Edward's but different. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and bit it trying to gain access.

Which apparently worked because he was only too happy to open up to me. His taste was sweet like nectar and woodsy. Unable to stop myself I reached my hands up to circle his neck so I could pull myself closer to, and of course he was only too happy to oblige my request.

I wanted more though. I was tired of always being pushed away and right here with Emmett I knew that he was not going to push me away like Edward did any time soon.

I took my hands down from his neck and started running them across his chest down to his abs and all over his body.

I repeated that about twenty or so times…not that I was counting. Then I started to slowly lift his shirt up.

"Rip it," Emmett said.

WHAT?!

"I SAID RIP IT BELLA! Rip the goddamn shirt off my body!" he yelled at me in his commanding tone once again.

So not wanting to disappoint I ripped the shirt right down the middle and off his body.

I then proceeded to throw it somewhere behind me and continued to grope him moving my hands lower and lower.

When I finally got to pants buckle I started to hesitate, and then I felt Jasper send another blast of lust through me all I could think of was how much I wanted him in me.

After I had practically torn his pants off and through them behind me somewhere with the shirt I looked up at him and simply stated "I'm wearing more clothes than you are."

"That you are," he replied and started moving lower and lower.

When he reached the hem of my shirt he took it in between his teeth and pulled, suddenly I wasn't wearing a shirt.

He moved up my body again holding my gaze the entire time till he reached my bra.

He reached underneath me and undid my bra slowly taking it off. Suddenly for the third or fourth time that night I felt Jasper send another lust feeling hit me.

I screamed and pushed my chest into Emmett's face which he was only too happy to please me by taking one of my nipples in his mouth which was rock hard by now. I slowly felt my pants being lowered from my legs slowly feeling Jasper's hands on my legs, all the while the kisses were being placed in the inside of my thighs.

Having two sets of mouths on my body was so overwhelming and I let out a scream of pleasure.

When my pants were completely all the way off my body I could feel the cold evening air being blown into my crotch.

"Are you ready Bella? To have me lick up your beautiful pussy to get you ready for me?" said Emmett.

So I just moaned what might have sounded like a yes if I wasn't so otherwise occupied.

All of the sudden I felt a cold tongue lick my juices.

I moaned.

My heat and his ice cold tongue was like a sensory overload.

He would lick long and slow and then switch to fast and pressured. All of the sudden when I thought I couldn't take it anymore he plunged his beautiful tongue in me and made circle movements I couldn't take it anymore and with a scream I came all over his face again and then again.

He ran his tongue slowly cleaning up and put small kisses of where I had just come.

He kissed up to my mouth and sticking my tongue in his mouth I could taste myself and moaned.

He looked at me and said, "Bella, this is gonna hurt a little bit because I am so big but I'll give you time to adjust and it will feel much better. I promise."

I nodded understanding, but still not being able to talk from the force of the past couple orgasms I had just had.

He looked t me and gave me a to-die-for-kiss when I felt the tip of his erection press and go into my entrance.

It felt so good that I just wanted all of him in me so I pushed into him half way and gasped at how much he filled me and how much it suddenly hurt.

He waited for me to adjust and nod for him to go on. I nodded and he went on a little bit more pausing every couple seconds until he was all the way inside me.

I looked up at him and said, "Fuck me."

He pulled out a little bit and pushed back in.

I could feel the tears coming to my clenched eyes.

When he started to pull away I looked at him and said, "If you leave there will be deep shit consequences to pay."

Finally I felt ok enough to continue and started a rhythm with Emmett.

When he was almost done I felt Jasper come up behind me and whisper in my ear, "Do you want me darlin'?

Do you want me to bury my cock so far in your ass that you can feel both Emmett and I taking you at the same time?!

Would you like that?"

"Yes, fuck yes . I want you so far in me that your tip can touch Emmett's!" I said

He put his finger against my small hole and slowly pushed all the way in.

He then slowly added another finger and then another and finally had me stretched with four fingers.

I could feel myself starting to orgasm when Jasper told me not to because he wanted to orgasm with Emmett and I.

He took all his fingers out one by one and I tried to relax as I anticipated what was about to happen.

All the sudden I felt him push into me, all eight and a half inches of him.

And the fact that I was so completely filled with two men at the same time caused me to clench around them causing to Emmett to yell.

"Shit, Bella. O FUCKING GOD!" All of the sudden I felt him pulse and let loose inside of me shooting his cum into places I didn't know could be filled.

I then focused on Jasper by pushing back on him every time he pushed forward. And squeezed him repeatedly causing him to scream and shout very ungentlemanly language and he finally filled me with his cum.

And the fact that I had just been cumed in by two men pushed me over the edge and I cumed all over Emmett's now soft dick inside me.

Emmett pulled out of me and Jasper then did the same thing. As I was laying there trying to catch my breath I knew I would have to get up some time, but for now I rolled over and into Emmett's massive arms.

I fell asleep and when I woke up I was in my bed. I sat up quickly and looked around. I found a glass of water and a note by the side of the bed. It read:

Bella,

I brought you home when you fell asleep and tucked you in. You looked really tired and had the 'just got laid look' so I brought you home before Edward saw you…not that he would ever know what that look is…he will call you later. Hope you are ok.

Love Emmett

Bella,

I apologize for Emmett's rude remark. Hope you are feeling ok darlin'

Love Jasper

I reread the note a couple more times before I went to the kitchen downstairs and burned it so Edward could never find it. I went back upstairs and covered up in bed and thought of the life changing events that had happened in the past twenty four hours.

I had already decided that I couldn't tell Edward anything that I had done with his brothers. I closed my eyes and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. Sorry this took so long for me to put out. I hope you all liked it cause I know I had a blast writing it!

Thank you all that gave ideas! And if you want to see me write anything you can pm me.

I am also fangirling a story by the name of In The Spotlight by bitten-sln .So check it out also my favorite story Dark Salvation by the lovely Fiberkitty is finished so check those out!

Hope you enjoyed this!

Reviews make me happier than cyber cupcakes…sooo click the little green button.


	3. Acceptance

I had debated with myself on leaving Bella with Emmett and Jasper but after Alice assured me she would be well taken care of, I finally agreed.

I had to hunt more often now that I was with Bella. After I kissed Bella good-bye and gave glaring looks at Emmett and Jasper to behave, I finally left with Alice and Rose.

When we were running I suddenly got an image of Bella from Alice. I stopped suddenly. I could feel something change. I wanted to go home. I wanted to flee, run back to Bella. I know something had happened.

All of the sudden, I felt myself being pinned to a tree. Rose and Alice both had me pinned. I was not surprised they snuck up on me. I was distracted by my worry.

"Let me go, Alice!" I growled at her. "What's happening to Bella? Let me see her! Let me go!"

Rose glared at me and said, "We can't do that Edward, Alice has already seen this happen and if you deviate, there will be consequences."

"What happened? What are you not telling me?" I said as I was feeling panicky.

Alice looked at me and leaned in as if she was going to whisper something in my ear and then as I caught her true intentions I tried to struggle against their hold. "I can't do that! It would be betraying Bella! She would never do that to me and so I have to stay true to her! Alice, let me go!"

She suddenly opened her mind and shared what she had been trying to hide from me all evening. Jasper and Emmett were both in Bella on the ground. I was stunned. They were obviously going against her will, she would never allow them to do that to her. She loved me as I loved her. We had a bond that could not be broken, or so I thought. I cried out in anguish, "Why is she doing this?"

Alice shushed me and leaned into me. She pressed her lips against mine and held them there. I felt Rosalie rub her center into my leg and as she ground onto me I lost control. I kissed Alice back with a wild abandon I never knew I possessed. I could still feel Rose on my leg and on the entire side of my body.

Suddenly Alice poked her tongue into my mouth and I accepted it and responded tenfold, if Bella could mess around, then so could I.

I wrapped my arms around Alice's tiny frame and flipped her around to press her against the tree I had been against.

As I was working my mouth on Alice's I felt Rose rub on my back. She wrapped her hands on my chest and rubbed my pecs and abs. She started kissing my neck slowly and spread her kisses all over my shoulder muscles.

I groaned and started kissing Alice again. She suddenly stopped and gave me a wink. She put her hands on the bottom of my shirt and pulled up. My shirt was flung to the side and Alice wrapped her mouth on one of my nipples. I groaned and pulled her mouth back to mine. Rose soon replaced Alice's mouth with her skilled hands. I groaned in Alice's mouth as Rose's hands slowly pulled, rubbed, and twisted my nipples.

She really did have great hands. I felt her stop and I turned to her and kissed her on the mouth.

I felt Alice snake her hands around my front and unzipped my pants. She slowly slid them down my hips. She then tossed them to the side and started to work on getting my boxers off.

She tossed them to the side and grasped my cock, while I was still kissing Rose.

I moaned out loud and thrust into her hand. She smacked my ass and I turned to look at her in surprise. She shrugged and smiled at me. I turned back to Rose to take her clothes off, and looked in surprise she had already beaten me to the punch. She was truly stunning. She was at least a double-D and had a flat stomach. She had legs that went on forever, and her center was completely bare and shining wet from the juices that were starting to run down her leg. I could smell her and she smelt like heaven.

I licked my lips and thought about tasting her when she reached her hand down and swiped two fingers across her slit and then held them up to my mouth to taste. I looked at her in surprise.

"Lick," she said in a very commanding tone.

I wrapped my lips around her digits and moaned at the taste, if anything she tasted better than she smelt. I sucked her fingers till there was not a trace left of her juices.

She told me to kneel and watch.

I did as was told and knelt into a submissive position on my knees. Alice walked around me and to Rose. She pressed her lips against the other girl. I started to object when Rosalie held up her fingers and commanded me not to speak unless given permission to. I remained quiet and continued to watch Rose dominate Alice. Rose pushed Alice on her knees and forced her face into her pussy.

"Alice, if you are a good little girl, then I may allow you to come, and if not, then I will deny your release. Am I understood?"

Alice whimpered and nodded yes.

"Make me come and you will get your reward," Rose commanded as Alice eagerly set to make Rose come undone.

I observed her as she was pleasing Rose. She would lick long strokes and then do quick little strokes on Rosalie's clit. She would stick her tongue in Rose's entrance and tongue her for a while and then switch to stroking her again. Rose started making small noises after about ten minutes of Alice's ministrations.

Finally, Rose stilled as Alice continued to lick and suck as she came all over her face. She let out a high pitched wail of pleasure as Alice brought her to climax again.

"Enough," Rose panted. Alice moved beside me into the same position as I was, except she laced her fingers behind her neck with her head towards the ground. Rose recovered and then looked at her.

"Alice, you have pleased me greatly and I would like to let you come. Do you want to do that? You may speak freely."

"I want that so bad; please let me come, please!" Alice whined as she was still shaking from not coming.

Rose looked at me and smiled. She put her hand on my head and petted my hair. "Edward, Alice has pleased me greatly and I would like for you to do the same thing to her. Could you please her like she has pleased me? You may respond."

I thought about this. I took into account what this would mean for Bella and I responded. "Yes."

"Very well," Rose smiled gently at me, "Crawl to Alice and I want for you to fuck her with your tongue, when she comes close to the edge I want you to stop and wait for further instructions."  
She looked at Alice and said, "Alice, you may freely express your pleasure and talk as you wish."

I crawled over to Alice and looked at her. She stood and I put my mouth on her clit as she had done with Rose. I started to lick and suck, trying to imitate her earlier actions. I stuck my tongue into her and moved it on her walls, I felt her contract on my tongue, I started to go faster and when I felt she was just at the edge I stopped and looked at Rosalie, waiting for her to say something. Alice whined and cried out as I stopped. Rose looked at me and requested I lay Alice on the ground. I did as I was told without saying a word.

Rose looked at me and said, "I want you to make love to her. Make her orgasm." She said this as she positioned herself on Alice's face once more.

I positioned myself at her entrance and slid my cock on her folds, trying to get the natural lube on my dick. I slowly pushed into her and she cried out on Rose's clit. I slowly started to move in her, and then out of her. I repeated this until she started to push harder against me. I started rocking into her faster. She screamed out on Rose as her climax hit her senses. The vibrations from the yell on Rose's clit caused her to climax as well.

At the look on her face I spilled into Alice.

I gently slid out of her and fell to lie next to her. After a while all three of us got our clothes and headed back to the house.

When we walked into the yard, I immediately smelled sex. I walked into the house to see Jasper slip in the door. He had a determined look on his face.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out but will you forgive Bella? I took her home and laid her to bed. She was asleep when I took her there and she will want you in the morning, I think." Jasper said.

I looked at him and said, "Yes I think I will forgive her. She will have to learn some lessons about sex from your wife and sister though. Thank you for taking her home. After I take a shower I will go over to her house."

"_Thank you, I think I will go find my wife now. We have some…catching up to do"._ He said in his head to me as he was going to the stairs to find Alice.

Rose strolled in the house. She kissed me on the cheek and went to find Emmett.

I smiled and went to take a shower. I wanted to see Bella to find out what this would mean for us, all I knew was this could be the beginning of a very good start.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A:N/ So I got so many requests asking for what happened with Edward, Rose, and Alice I decided to update. I hope you all didn't mind a Dominatrix Rosalie. I liked her. Review please :)**


End file.
